Quel est votre jour préféré ?
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Toute l'équipe de la bibliothèque est de sortie pour profiter du temps ensoleillé. Rassemblés sur la pelouse, ils profitent du paysage jusqu'à ce qu'une question ne soit posée. Que vas-t-elle susciter au sein du groupe d'amis qui s'apparente à une famille ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma troisième contribution à la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur le thème suivant: Jour.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quel est votre jour préféré ?

Ils sont tous installés dans un parc, sur la pelouse lorsque la question fuse, aussi imprévisible que les changements de direction dans lesquels le vent souffle lorsque l'on navigue sur l'océan:  
\- De toute votre vie, pouvez-vous dire quel est votre jour préféré ?  
\- C'est plutôt difficile de répondre à une telle question. Le plus souvent dans la vie, il y a plus d'un seul jour qui marque les esprits. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que certains d'entre nous ont bien plus de bagages en termes de souvenirs que d'autres. N'est-ce pas Lancelot ?  
\- C'est tout à fait exact, mais dans mon cas, les moments joyeux se font plutôt rare, jusqu'à cette fameuse journée où Cassandra a débarqué chez moi pour me parler de ses sentiments pour mon fils et me demander de l'aider.  
\- Oh oui je me souviens. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais si heureux.  
\- J'ai toujours espéré, au fond de moi, que mon fils trouverait un jour quelqu'un de meilleur pour lui que cette Charlène. Dès que je t'ai rencontrée, sous de mauvais auspices, j'ai prié pour que vous finissiez ensemble.  
\- Alors nous te devons notre jour favoris papa, dit le couple concerné d'une seule voix.  
\- J'imagine que vous faites référence à votre mariage, dit-il en riant à cause de leur synchro.  
\- Avant, il était en effet en tête de liste.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?, demande alors Ezekiel, toujours très curieux de par sa nature de voleur aimant récolter toutes sortes de renseignements.

L'immortel ne répond pas à la question. Mais, en remarquant la manière très protectrice dont il serre sa femme contre lui, une main au niveau de son ventre, Lancelot comprend aussitôt et sourit.  
\- Hé Dulaque, c'est quoi cet air béat sur ta face ? demande Jake, toujours aussi délicat.  
\- Décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui manque de jugeote. Moi aussi j'ai un nouveau jour favori dans ma liste, dit-il en jetant un regard complice à son fils et à sa belle-fille.

Eve suit alors le regard du vieil homme dégarni et réalise ce qu'implique ce geste.  
\- Mazette ! Je sens que la Bibliothèque va devoir s'agrandir encore un peu les amis.  
Devant l'air perplexe de Flynn, Jake et Ezekiel, elle soupire puis reporte son attention sur Cassandra et Jenkins avant de dire:  
\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Cela fera de l'animation dans notre quotidien.  
\- Merci Eve, répondent les intéressés en souriant.

C'est alors que les trois hommes restant, avec un train de retard, comprennent finalement ce qu'il se passe et vont embrasser la rouquine pour la féliciter.  
\- Donc, si je comprends bien ce qui a été dit, commence Flynn. Le jour préféré de Jenkins et Cassandra a été celui où ils ont appris qu'ils vont être parents, et pour Lancelot, celui où il a appris qu'il allait bientôt être grand-père, autrement dit, aujourd'hui.  
\- C'est bien cela Flynn, déclare Lancelot qui a encore du mal à contenir son envie d'embrasser tout le monde pour montrer sa joie. Mais qu'en est-il de toi et des autres ?  
\- Moi, c'est celui où Eve a dit oui lorsque je l'ai demandée en mariage. N'est-ce pas chérie ?  
\- Je me rappelle encore l'étincelle qui a brillé dans tes yeux. Pour moi, c'était du coup, le jour où tu m'as fait cette demande.  
\- Il ne reste plus qu'à célébrer le mariage les jeunes, dit Lancelot avec le sourire. J'ai toutes les compétences requises pour vous marier si jamais vous ne trouvez pas de prêtre classique de dispo.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Lancelot, on y réfléchit encore. À qui le tour de répondre à la question ? Jake ? Ezekiel ? Lequel de vous deux commence ?

Les deux répondent en même temps, sans se concerter:  
\- Le jour où nous sommes sortis ensembles pour la première fois.  
Les autres éclatent de rire devant la similitude de leur jour favoris, car tous impliquent l'amour, que ce soit celui que l'on donne à sa moitié, où celui que l'on donne à sa famille. Le groupe d'amis, qui se rapproche plus d'une famille en réalité, s'accorde encore du temps pour discuter à l'extérieur afin de profiter de cette belle journée, jusqu'à ce que le devoir ne les poussent à retourner au travail.


End file.
